Runaway Love
by Midnight SkyAurora
Summary: A battle. A fight to the end. One wants to leave. One wants to stay. What is decided? Oneshot. -MSA


**~Runaway Love~**

The blood, gore, destruction and death swirled around into a sensory overload. It was a battle of good and evil, the demonic forces at play was tangible, it was as though a hand was pressing down upon the field and swallowing the good and light up and away.

The only thing pushing her on was the promise. The promise, the swear on the Angel that she held onto like a life raft, as though it would take her away to safety and it would. That promise would…

"_Jace, I can't take this anymore. I wasn't raised to be a warrior! I wasn't raised to do this stuff, yes I have the blood… but I don't have the heart, the strength, the will to do this. Not anymore, I just can't." The sobs as she remembered how dragistic the shift in her life was, the things she caused, what she had done… She was broken, and it was there in her eyes as she gazed upon a golden pair. The pair that knew parts of her better than she. _

_The sobs wretched from her heart and soul through her whole body. The pain, grief and other emotions were too much. Jace took her into his strong arms and back to her room, laying down with her on the bed. He stroked her hair in the stillness, only Clary's soft sobs filled the room, cutting it from being complete silence. _

"_Clary we cannot let them fight alone. It is our reason for being, we have to fight. This is the last battle. The battle for good and mankind and all that's holy. We must fight, it is the only way that good can continue to survive, and after this battle is over….We'll run."_

_The next day as they packed the suitcases, Clary looked up at him with sad eyes. "Are you sure? You're not…disappointed, angry? Because we don't have to leave after this, we can just stay. I can just deal." She looked down, a vile of fiery red covering up her face, hiding her emarld green eyes._

"_All say it on last time Clary, I'm sure. You're the only thing that has been right in my life for a long, long time. And we can do whatever, go where ever as long as we are together, you with me and me with you." _

That promise, that declaration kept her going through the battle, she'd win it and so would Jace, for their love and so they could be free to live and grow old together without the world on their shoulders, without the destruction and death.

She was amazing, she never fought like this, never controlled and channeled her power this way. She looked like an angel, the normal shadowhunter gear was discarded for her in this battle, as it were for him too. Clad in white from head to toe, a dress that flowed around her, letting her movements be graceful and pointed, unconstricted. Her feet were covered in white boots that shone like the sun, golden yellow. The only other things around her was a white belt that glowed like the boots, two Angel blades, and her _.

The light radiating from inside her was stunning, it offset her red, fiery hair perfectly. That too flowed down and around her as if there was an invisible wind gently breezing against her. It would've been an amazing sight if it were'nt tinted by the hordes of demons from all levels of _.

Jace scanned the field, the demons had slowly wedged their way inbetween the group, so it would not be easy to get to another if they were in need of help. But it would be hard not to spot Clary, all lit up as she was. The chaos around them was loud, but he heard her and his other comrades louder, over the chaos, fighting for their lives and everything else they believed in. And he understood at that moment, while he was unable to do much but fight, watch the destruction and death all around, he understood Clary's need… Why she couldn't raise her voice, why she didn't ever speak up before about this, and he understood why she finally did, when she did.

It was time…after this battle, it was time to run. And in this case, running away wouldn't be weak it would be…. It would be strong, and it would be for love.

It was at the end, the final demons met their doom, back to whatever dimension they came from. And Clary, fell, her red and fiery waves of living hair, fell too. Down, down, with and the impact of body against hardened, cold soil was deafing in the dead silence of the post battle.

It took a slipt second for everyone to react… to run to her side. Jace was the first there, by her side trying to see if she was dead or alive, conscience or somewhere in her head. Clary was breathing, steady pluse and no wounds, just minor uninfected scraps and bruises.

She was still. Locked up tight in her mind and Jace had no way to reach her, he didn't know what was going on, and berated himself for not just running away with her. He stayed by her side, barely bothering to eat and ignoring anything and everyone that wasn't Clary. He thought of everything that the two of them been through in the past years. A song… Just one song came to his mind at the moment, that fit the last few days perfectly. He began to sing the most important lines, the ones that would bring Clary back to him.

"_To think I might not see those eyes_  
_Makes it so hard not to cry_  
_And as we say our long goodbye_  
_I nearly do_

_Light up, light up_  
_As if you have a choice_  
_Even if you cannot hear my voice_  
_I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder, louder_  
_And we'll run for our lives_  
_I can hardly speak I understand_  
_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_Slower, slower_  
_We don't have time for that_  
_All I want is to find an easier way_  
_To get out of our little heads_

_Have heart my dear_  
_We're bound to be afraid_  
_Even if it's just for a few days_  
_Making up for all this mess_

_Light up, light up_  
_As if you have a choice_  
_Even if you cannot hear my voice_  
_I'll be right beside you dear_ "

He repeated and repeated the words until he fell asleep.

Clary awoke to Jace's head next to her tigh and she played with his hair as Dawn's rosey fingers spread over the horizon pulling day up with her. Clary smiled as golden met her equal and opposite green.

"Hi, sleepy. How long was I out?"

"About five days." Jace said as he layed next to her after she patted a spot on the bed next to her. "And if you're up to it…. Today we run. I understand now, Clary, I really do."

"I know," she said smiling brightly "I heard you sing last night before you fell asleep." Jace kissed her and she pulled out her sketch pad as he went to get their things. She wrote a letter adding a rune so that if needed they'd be able to find them at anytime. No matter how far away they'd get, no matter where or where.

The rune's name: Runaway Love.

* * *

**A/N**: I don't own any rights to TMI or Run by Snow Patrol. I only own the idea and plot for this fanfic.

Oneshot because this is perfect the way it is, hopefully I inspired someone to take that leap for love. That's why it was written.

Live in the Light & Dark -MSA


End file.
